This invention relates to a mounting spacer device for a wound electrolytic capacitor that prevents its movement and vibration in a capacitor housing without using pitch or wax.
There have been many ways that capacitor sections have been mounted in capacitor housings. The sections have been partly embedded in pitch or waxy materials satisfactorily, but these materials are flammable, and there are capacitor applications in which use of such materials is ill-advised. The housings themselves have been provided with internal ribs but these are not adjustable, and thus there are limits to the amount of size difference that can be tolerated. Alternatively, the housings have been indented after the sections are in place, but this design has the drawback that the indenting may not be deep enough to hold the section or too deep and crush the section.
Separate mounting devices have also been used in the prior art. These devices have been in the form of pronged supports with lateral arms that snugly fit into the bottom of the can, spring clamp members, corrugated spacers, and tubular members with internal ribs or those that collapse into pleats. All can tolerate certain size variations but have fairly narrow tolerance limits.